Competition
by Teh-Bunny-Muncher
Summary: Summary  Which I'm no good at : Rin attends highschool with her friend Kaito  And others  w   but things get interesting, whilst Rin's thoughts are occupied, those around her use this opportunity to start something. Pairings soon, rating may change.


**Well, this is my first story =w= So I don't know what people are expecting, but if anything I'd appreciate the feedback ; A ;**

**I'm not quite sure where this story will lead, but I hope you find it enjoyable. I'm currently unsure of who I'm pairing, but I will... Oh I will.**

I paused.

Frowning, I glanced up at the board. The teacher stood there checking his notes, the rest of the class furiously copying the information on the board. He looked up and met my gaze; he mouthed my name before gesturing to the board. Hesitantly I returned to my work, occasionally gazing up to look at the board.

After what seemed like hours, the bell rung. Everyone swiftly moved from their seats out to lunch, I sighed and sluggishly got up. "Rin," I turned to look at the teacher, "Come here for I moment," he requested. Quickly gathering my belongings, I made my way through the room so that I stood across from his desk. "What's up Rin?" he asked, "You haven't been yourself lately, and you're usually focused during class."

He waited silently, obviously intent on getting an answer. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was unsure as to how I was going to excuse myself.

I knew this wasn't like me; I had never had major issues during class before, however lately my mind had been occupied by other thoughts. They weren't thoughts of boys, fashion or gossip like the typical girl my age, but recently something had sparked my creative flair as my thoughts were occupied of possible ideas.

"Rin," the teacher repeated, causing me to emerge from my subconscious.

I gave him a nervous smile before answering, "It's nothing, really Sir." He gave me a worried look before excusing me from the classroom.

With a sigh of relief I exited the room, striding down the hallway I opened my book to check my timetable. "Maths..." I grumbled, upon noticing the hands covering my eyes. I stopped before asking, "Kaito?" Regardless of the fact that I already knew the answer.

Uncovering my eyes, the navy-blue haired boy appeared to my right pouting. "Was it really that obvious?" he asked me, but continued to talk, "What did the teacher want?"

Sighing I answered, "I got caught spacing out in class, he just wanted to speak to me about it."

"So you're still thinking about that competition, huh?" He asked grinning.

"How'd you know?" I said as a stared at him blankly.

Recently there had been posters up for an art competition; the art club was holding the event in order to gain some publicity. Unfortunately, they hadn't yet noticed; nobody else was excited about it like I was.

"We've been friends for awhile now," he laughed, "Of course I'd picked up on these things!"

Kaito was a close acquaintance of mine. No, he was a good friend. He was right, we'd been together too long to not realise these things. I spent most of my time at school with him, as we shared most of our classes; I gradually became accustomed to having him around.

Upon entering our classroom we took seats further back, I would have preferred one by the window, but had arrived too late. Sighing, I pulled out my textbook. I loathed the subject; it wasn't because I found it difficult, Heck! I was in the top class! I just couldn't quite grasp why we needed to learn it. As far as I was concerned, as long as everyone knew the basics there was no need for the rest.

I overheard the teacher calling the role, "...Len Kagamine?"

"Here!" I glanced over to seat next to me. There sat Len with his hand in the air, he had somewhat long blonde hair which was pulled back into a small ponytail. He noticed me and grinned; I smiled back and turned away not wanting to make small-talk.

"Rin Kagamine?" the teacher called.

"Here," I replied. Not even bothering to look up, but what did bother me was Len.

I had been aware of his existence for some time, but it frustrated me that we shared the same last name. Ever since he transferred I had to constantly deny being related to him, as we both had mutual characteristics. Honestly apparently just by having the same hair colour, eyes, name, birthday... Alright, I knew it, but I was never willing to accept it.

After having listened to my teacher drag on about how Pythagoras was so freaking smart for the past 60mins, I was relieved when the bell rung. "Finally," I muttered, "I thought it was never going to end..."

I turned to look at Kaito, who had quickly assembled his belongings and was eagerly waiting for me to finish. I laughed and gathered my stuff, when I noticed that Len was also standing there. Confused, I asked him, "Len... what are you, err... doing? I tilted my head to signal my confusion.

"I need to talk to Kaito for a moment, you wouldn't mind would you?" He replied, "In private," he stressed.

"Wait, shouldn't you be asking me?" questioned Kaito, he pouted at Len.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," I giggled, "Anyways I doubt Len bites, I'll see you at our spot later," I assured him.

Before exiting I glanced back at the two, who stood there in silence, I was curious and was set on interrogating Kaito later.

**Yup that was it .**

**Late disclaimer. I do not own Vocaloid or the characters... but if I did =w=**


End file.
